


Sobre águilas que no quieren a los leones o Deseo

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se encuentran donde pueden, cuando pueden. De día, de noche, en un aula vacía o en algún rincón escondido en el bosque. Cualquier momento y lugar es bueno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre águilas que no quieren a los leones o Deseo

Se encuentran donde pueden, cuando pueden. De día, de noche, en un aula vacía o en algún rincón escondido en el bosque. Cualquier momento y lugar es bueno.

Te encanta. Es tu droga personal. Te has vuelto adicto y no imaginas tu vida lejos de él. Las vacaciones las padeces como algo que haría que el síndrome de abstinencia tuviera envidia. Las cartas picantes que vuelan de su mansión a tu casa compensan un poco, pero lo que tú extrañas esas interminables semanas es el calor de su piel.

Porque no es como si no lo vieras. Desde que él y tu hermano estaban en tercero, Scorpius pasa siempre dos semanas de las vacaciones en tu casa, pero no es como en Hogwarts. Allí puede escabullirse fácilmente para reunirse contigo, argumentando algún trabajo en grupo o algo por el estilo. En vacaciones no. En ellas es completamente de tu hermano y tu prima y tú te mueres de la envidia.

Pero las vacaciones ya han terminado. Están en pleno octubre y nunca habías agradecido tanto ser un escolar.

Lo esperas en el viejo baño de chicas abandonado, con Myrtle diciéndote lo romántico que le parecen sus encuentros a escondidas. Te gustaría reírte de ella en su cara, pero sabes por experiencia propia que no es bueno hacer enojar a los fantasmas. Mucho menos a Myrtle.

 _Romántica_ no es una palabra que usarías para describir tu relación con Scorpius Malfoy, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que hacen es tener sexo. Mucho y muy bueno, pero nada más que eso.

Escuchas que se abre la puerta y, al girarte, ves a tu jodida droga entrando.

— Hola, Scorpius. — saluda Myrtle, flotando hacia donde se encuentra él.

— Hola, Myrtle. Espero que Potter no te haya vuelto a matar del aburrimiento.

Ella suelta una de esas risas tontas que tanto te irritan. A veces la detestas mucho, estás pensando en proponerle a Scorpius dejar de ir a ese sucio baño.

— ¿Quieres que los deje solos?

— Si fueras tan amable…

Y, ante la sonrisa que le obsequia Scorpius, Myrtle desaparece por una de las tuberías. Es increíble que un fantasma sea tan idiota.

— Si, bueno. Si ya terminaste de ser lindo con los muertos, ¿te importaría venir aquí y chuparme la polla?

Scorpius suelta una carcajada, para luego mirarte burlón.

— Lo que tú digas, Potter.

Y antes de que termine de pronunciar tu apellido, ya están dentro de uno de los cubículos, besándose.

***

Realmente no recuerdas cómo comenzó esto con Scorpius. No sabes si fue una apuesta con Fred, si estabas borracho, si él estaba borracho o si alguien comió uno de esos bombones de amor de tus tíos. Lo único que sabes es que desde el comienzo hubo una sola consigna:

— Albus no debe enterarse. Y Rose, de ser posible, tampoco.

Albus y Rose. Tu hermano y tu prima, sus mejores amigos.

Tus queridos parientes son completamente recelosos con Scorpius, no les gusta que interactúe con los otros miembros de la familia. Apenas tiene contacto con Lily, Hugo y tú en vacaciones, pero sólo porque pasa tiempo en tu casa o en la de tu tía Hermione y tu tío Ron.

Te encantaría ver la cara de Albus si se enterara de que te acuestas con su adorado mejor amigo.

Pero, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, Albus es tu hermano y lo quieres. No te agrada la idea de que se enoje contigo sólo porque de vez en cuando te echas un polvo con su amigo.

Al fin y al cabo, tampoco es como si sintieras algo más allá del deseo por Scorpius.

***

Puede ser, hay una pequeña e ínfima posibilidad… de que estés comenzando a sentir algo por Scorpius. Quizás, tal vez, no estás cien por ciento seguro.

La cuestión es que te has dado cuenta de tiene una risa bonita. Y que, bajo toda esa fachada de perfecto prefecto Ravenclaw, hay un chico al que le gusta meterse en problemas. Aunque eso no te sorprende tanto, teniendo en cuenta con quién se junta.

Y con quién se acuesta.

Además, hace varios días que tienes ganas de decirle a alguien que te acuestas con Scorpius. No importa a quién, tú necesitas decirlo. ¿Para qué? No sabes. Es decir, Scorpius no es la mejor de tus conquistas para ser sincero, no aumentaría de ninguna forma tu fama de conseguir a cualquiera.

Pero lo necesitas. _Necesitas_ decirle a alguien _¿Sabes una cosa? Yo me acuesto con Scorpius Malfoy y tú no._. Pero sería idiota porque ustedes no tienen exclusividad (¿por qué la tendrían?) y tampoco ganas nada con decirlo.

Así que le informas de todos tus conflictos internos a la única persona que sabe la verdad.

— Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? ¡Tú no estás enamorado, sólo tienes un capricho!

No estás seguro si Fred está a punto de reírse en tu cara o de rompértela a golpes. O quizás quiere hacer ambas.

— Gracias, Freddie, es bueno saber que siempre puedo contar contigo. — gruñes, recostado en tu cama.

— James, soy tu mejor amigo. Cuando me dijiste que te estabas acostando con Malfoy no dije nada porque eres libre de acostarte con quien quieras. Pero, por tu bien, no voy a dejarte hacer algo que después todos lamentaremos.

Bufas, girándote para ver a tu primo.

— No planeo hacer nada.

Fred suelta una carcajada, para luego negar con la cabeza.

— Claro que planeas hacer algo. Vas a ir y vas a pedirle a Maalfoy que sea tu novio o alguna estupidez por el estilo. Entonces Albus va enojarse y él y Rose van a venir, van a violar la seguridad de la Torre de Gryffindor y van a matarte. Y yo seré el único testigo y tendré que testificar contra mis primos y la abuela Molly va a estar llorando por tu muerte.

— ¡No seas ridículo!

Fred suspira.

— Tienes razón. Albus y Rose se asegurarían de que no haya testigos, así que me matarían a mi también. James, es como cuando estabas ‘enamorado’ de Dominique. Sólo la querías porque sabías que no podías tenerla.

Realmente te molesta que la única persona en la que confías crea eso de ti. Aunque lo que más te irrita es que, posiblemente, tenga razón.

***

— Le gustas a un chico de mi Casa.

Dejas _Quidditch A Través De Los Tiempos_ sobre la mesa y miras a Rose, que se ha sentado junto a ti.

— ¿Y?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, para luego sacar de su mochila un rollo de pergamino, su tintero y un libro muy grueso.

— Quería saber si estabas interesado en una relación. Me refiero a una relación estable, que ya sé que para las de una noche siempre estás disponible.

— Rose, no me voy a poner a salir con alguien que no conozco.

Tu primita vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Odias cuando ella y Albus hacen eso, creerse superiores. Con Scorpius es diferente, a él sí le queda bien.

— Ya lo sé. Pero este chico no quiere un polvo de una sola noche, así que antes de acercarse a ti quería saber si ya no eres un pendejo inmaduro que sólo busca sexo fácil.

— Uh… ¿él dijo todo eso?

Rose te sonríe.

— No, lo último lo agregué yo. ¿Y bien?

Ni siquiera lo piensas.

— Lo siento, ya estoy con alguien.

La cara de desconcierto de Rose es impagable. Nunca pensaste que te iba a traer tanta satisfacción atrapar a tu prima.

— ¿Qué? ¿ _Tú_? ¿Con alguien? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde hace algún tiempo. — dices, quitándole importancia.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, mirándote con la duda pintada en el rostro. Es obvio que no te cree. Y hace bien, porque la verdad es que tú y Scorpius no son nada.

Por ahora.

— ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?

Típico de Ravenclaws, creerse que si no saben algo no existe o no es cierto.

— Porque no quiero que conozca a nuestra loca familia. ¿Qué no tienes tarea del año próximo que adelantar?

Rose pone los ojos en blanco _otra vez_ , para luego guardar las cosas en su mochila e irse.

***

— No lo hagas.

Sólo quedan tú y Dominique en el vestuario y te sorprende cuando ella se acerca, completamente seria, y te dice eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Fred me contó todo. No hagas esto, James.

Jodido Fred que no puede mantener su jodida boca cerrada. Te quitas los protectores ignorando a tu prima, pero ella sigue insistiendo.

— James, escucha, esto no es como cuando enloqueciste y quisiste que nos comprometiéramos. ¿Quieres que Albus deje de dirigirte la palabra completamente?

Bufas, cansado de que todos te digan lo mismo. Bueno, al menos _todos_ los que saben.

— Dom, escucha, esto es distinto, ¿sí? Scorpius me… _gusta_ , en serio.

— No, James, no lo es. Por Merlín, siempre haces lo mismo. Cuando no puedes tener algo te encaprichas y hasta que no lo tienes no paras. Y una vez que lo consigues, destrozando todo, lo dejas tirado porque te das cuenta de que no lo querías. Tu relación con Albus ya es mala, no termines de arruinarla.

Y se va, dejándote con la sensación de que no eres una mierda, pero que estás a un paso de serlo.

***

Acaricias la curva del cuello de Scorpius, que se ríe suavemente, para luego desperezarse.

— Tengo que irme a Pociones. ¿Te veo a la noche? — te pregunta, poniéndose la ropa interior.

Es hermoso. No puedes pensar en otra cosa. No es el chico más lindo de Hogwarts, pero en este momento te parece la persona más perfecta del universo.

¿Y qué si eres caprichoso? Es tu vida, la gente tendría que aceptarte como eres. ¿Y qué si tú y Albus dejan de hablarse? ¿Realmente importa? A ti no.

— Creo que no debemos vernos más.

Si a Scorpius le afecta lo que acabas de decirle, no lo demuestra. Lo único que hace es alzar una ceja y mirarte curioso, sin dejar de vestirse.

— ¿Por qué? Me parece que acabamos de tener un buen polvo. De hecho, me parece que _todos_ los polvos que tuvimos fueron buenos.

‘Buenos’ se queda corto. Muy corto. Muy.

— Sí, pero… yo… estoy con alguien. Y… no quiero hacerle esto.

Scorpius sólo se encoge de hombros.

— Me parece correcto. — y, luego de ajustarse la bufanda, comienza a acercarse a la puerta.

— ¡Aguarda!

Él se gira y se queda mirándote, extrañado.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Que te has enamorado de él y nunca pensaste que te dolería tanto no ser egoísta por una vez en la vida.

— No, sólo… nadie debe saber de todo esto, como acordamos. Mucho menos…

— Albus, lo sé. — Scorpius te sonríe y te preguntas por qué no puedes tener todo lo que quieres. — No te preocupes.

Y entonces sí se va. Eso de que te rompan el corazón es una mierda.

***

Estás tirado en tu cama mirando el techo. No quieres hacer nada, no tienes ganas ni de moverte. Han pasado tres días desde que decidiste dejar de ver a Scorpius, pero ya extrañas sentir su cuerpo tibio.

— ¿Qué haces? — te pregunta Fred.

Cierto, aún no le has contado nada. No quieres que te venga con un sermón de por qué lo que hiciste fue lo mejor. Haber pasado las vacaciones en la casa de tía Hermione hizo que se le pegaran muchas de sus cosas.

— Nada.

— Creí que estarías revolcándote con Scorpius por ahí.

— Le dije que era mejor que dejáramos de vernos.

Giras el rostro al escuchar algo romperse. Fred parece totalmente sorprendido y, a sus pies, se encuentra su mochila, con una mancha de tinta formándose a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Que le dije que dejáramos de vernos. Quiero mucho a Albus, pero en definitiva nuestra relación no es la mejor y si dejáramos de hablarnos no habría mucha diferencia. Pero Scorpius… él no tiene muchos amigos. Y realmente quiere a Albus y a Rose.

— Por las jodidas barbas de Merlín. — escuchas que exclama Fred y, cuando quieres darte cuenta, lo tienes encima de ti.

— Freddie, me siento halagado, pero no tengo ganas de un polvo. — él bufa.

— Y yo ya te dije que no me va hacerlo con mis primos. Pero eso no es lo importante. ¡Realmente te gusta Malfoy! ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Fred, ¿de qué hablas?

Él se sienta a tu lado, negando con la cabeza.

— No estás encaprichado con Malfoy, ¡te gusta de verdad! ¡Te preocupas por él! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Lo empujas, dándote vuelta en la cama y metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. _Ahora_ te gusta Scorpius, pero hasta hacía cinco minutos era sólo un capricho, ¿verdad?

Vaya mejor amigo que te buscaste.

— ¡James…!

— Déjame en paz. — gruñes.

— Oye, lamento no haberte creído. Pero ponte en mi lugar, tu tienes un historial de caprichos destructivos muy largo.

Odias cuando alguien que no eres tú tiene razón.

***

— Y este chico del que me hablaste… ¿es de mi curso?

Rose levanta la mirada de su libro de Runas Antiguas y te mira sin entender. Te sientas junto a ella al pie del árbol en el que está. 

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué chico?

— El chico del que me hablaste el otro día. Al que le gusto.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y te _analiza_ detenidamente. Odias sentirte un bicho de laboratorio.

— Creí que estabas con alguien.

— Si, bueno… no. Quería estar con alguien pero… lo mejor para ese alguien no era estar conmigo. — no puedes decirle a Rose que te estabas follando a mejor amigo y que decidiste dejar de hacerlo porque ella y Albus se enfadarían. Te gustan tus huevos donde los tienes. — Pero me gustaría… err… eso. Estar con alguien.

No deja de mirarte así y tu ya comienzas a ponerte nervioso. Te preguntas si en algún momento habrá aprendido legeremancia. Intentas convencerte de que es imposible que una alumna de quinto sepa hacer algo tan difícil.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ser animago también era difícil y tu abuelo lo consiguió cuando estaba en ese año. Ugh.

— ¿Por qué no era bueno para él estar contigo?

— ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, puedo buscarme a alguien yo solo.

Rose te sonríe de lado y, cuando te encaminas al castillo, la oyes hablar. Te vuelves, pálido, porque no puede haber dicho lo que a ti te pareció escuchar.

— ¿Qué?

— Que Albus y yo sabemos. _Todo_. Siempre lo supimos. Somos los mejores amigos de Scorpius, era obvio que él nos iba a contar que se estaba acostando contigo.

Tardas unos segundos en procesar lo que te acaba de decir tu prima. Entonces… si Albus sabe… si siempre supo… ¿Por qué Scorpius le pidió que no le dijera nada? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? Aguarda… ¡¿Qué?!

Y se ríe, la muy zorra.

— Que Albus y yo siempre supimos. Nos gustaba una mierda, pero Scorpius nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que él no era otra estúpida conquista tuya que creía que eras el amor de su vida.

Ouch. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sí suena a Scorpius.

— Pero… no entiendo. ¿Por qué me dijo que no les dijera nada?

— No lo sé. Supongo que es porque si no hablas de ello no existe y así él podía evitar que tú y Albus se mataran a maldiciones. ¿Quién sabe? — dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Te masajeas las sienes, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Si ellos siempre supieron… ¿por qué mierda le pediste a Scorpius que dejaran de verse? ¿Por qué…?

Y, entonces, recuerdas por qué habías ido a hablar con Rose. No puede ser, ¿verdad? Es decir…

— Rose…

— ¿Sí?

— El chico del que me hablabas…

— Es Scorpius.

No llegas a decidir si la sonrisa de Rose es cálida o burlona, porque te encaminas rápidamente al castillo. _Tienes_ que hablar con Scorpius.

Pero, antes, tienes que ‘hablar’ con otra persona.

***

Albus está sentado en un banco del tercer piso, explicándole a Hugo algo. Lo lamentas por tu primo, pero tú y tu hermano tienen que hablar.

— ¡Albus!

Él levanta la mirada y te observa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, James?

— ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Albus sale expulsado del banco, cayendo al piso mientras Hugo suelta un grito. Pero antes de que puedas soltar otro hechizo, tu hermano ya está parado y listo para atacar.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! — te grita, varita en mano.

— ¡Rose me lo contó todo! ¡ _Lacarnum Inflamarae_!

— ¡ _Impedimenta_! Oh, entonces ya sabrás que creo que eres una mierda de hermano porque, si mal no recuerdo… ¡te pedí que te alejaras de Scorpius! ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

Logras esquivar el maleficio por muy poco. Albus está furioso, al igual que tú.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ves como Hugo sale corriendo.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Me gusta Scorpius! ¡Le gusto! ¡ _Locomotor Mortis_!

— ¡ _Protego_! ¡Mi problema es que eres una mierda! ¡Eres caprichoso y sólo te importas tú!

— ¡A mi me importa Scorpius!

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Arrojas tu varita y te tiras sobre Albus, golpeándolo en la mandíbula. Él no se queda atrás y te da un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, dejándote sin aire. Resulta muchísimo más satisfactorio golpear a Albus con tus propias manos que mediante hechizos.

— ¡ _Petrificus Toatalus_!

No puedes moverte. Y, por lo visto, Albus tampoco. ¿Quién…?

— Por Circe, James, la idea era que fueras a hablar con Scorpius, no que vinieras a matarte con Albus. Si los suelto, ¿prometen no matarse?

Tanto tú como tu hermano gruñen, haciendo que Rose ría.

— Bien, bien. _Finite Incantatem_.

Tanto tú como Albus se levantan, molestos. Ves a Hugo asomado detrás de una columna. Maldito mocoso, seguro que fue él quien le avisó a Rose.

— ¿Saben? Como prefecta tendría que quitarles puntos a Ravenclaw y a Gryffindor… pero no tengo ganas de que mi Casa pierda puntos.

— Rose, ¿quieres decirle a este hijo de puta que…?

— No, Al, no. Ahora _yo_ voy a hablar y ustedes van a escucharme. — dice Rose, repentinamente seria. Es escalofriante lo mucho que te hace acordar a tu tía Hermione cuando se enfada. — James, tú eres un pendejo.

— ¡Yo…!

— ¡Dije que voy a hablar yo! — te encojes levemente y notas como Albus sonríe. — Eres un pendejo, James. Tienes un largo historial de pendejadas a lo largo de tu vida. Pero, Albus, — agrega, ahora mirando a tu hermano— eso no significa que él no quiera a Scorpius.

— ¿Qué? ¡Rose…!

— ¡Que se callen! — los dos retroceden un paso. — Yo sé que ustedes se llevan terriblemente para el culo. Pero esto no es sobre ustedes. Albus, ¿tanto te cuesta darle una oportunidad a James? Te juro que si le hace algo a Scorpius yo misma me cercioraré de que escupa babosas por una semana.

— Oye, sigo aquí. — protestas. Sin embargo, luego te giras hacia Albus, intentando sonar conciliador. — Realmente me gusta Scorpius, ¿si? Creo que… que _lo quiero_. Sé que no te gusta la idea de que salga conmigo, pero… ugh… ¿lamento haber sido un pendejo?

Albus suspira, despeinándose el cabello. Intercambia una mirada con Rose, la cual le sonríe.

— De acuerdo. Pero si te mandas una cagada te mato.

Sonríes.

— Hecho. — y así estrechas la mano de Albus.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dense un abrazo! — dice Rose, dándole un codazo a tu hermano.

Los tres se ríen y te parece que hacía mucho que no abrazabas a tu hermanito menor.

***

Cuando entras en la biblioteca, sólo tardas tres segundos en encontrar a Scorpius. Está sentado contra una de las ventanas, rodeado de un mar de libros.

Te sientas a tu lado y él se sobresalta al verte. Te mira sumamente extrañado y tú no puedes evitar pensar que te gusta más de lo que hubieses esperado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

Scorpius entrecierra los ojos y te analiza detenidamente. No puedes evitar pensar que, a diferencia de cómo te pasa con Rose y Albus, te _encanta_ que Scorpius te mire como a un bicho de laboratorio.

— Hablé con Rose. Y con Albus. Me contaron algo _muy_ interesante.

Él palidece y te mira entre sorprendido y asustados. No puedes evitar reír, te parece _adorable_.

— Mierda. ¿Sabes todo?

— _Todo_.

Se muerde el labio inferior y tú tienes ganas de tirarlo debajo de la mesa y hacer cosas que harían que la bibliotecaria enloquezca.

— Puedo explicártelo, yo…

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Scorpius boquea, para luego volver a mirarte con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y el novio que ya tienes?

— No tengo ningún novio. — dices, luego de reír.

— Bien, ¿y la _novia_ que ya tienes?

— No tengo ninguna novia.

Ahora sí que Scorpius no tiene nada. Ah, como te encanta desconcertar a los Ravenclaws.

— Pero tú dijiste…

— Te mentí. No estoy con nadie. Quiero estar _contigo_ , pero no quería causarte problemas con Albus y Rose. Pero, ahora que hablé con ellos… ¡auch!

Te frotas el hombro, donde Scorpius acaba de golpearte.

— Por pendejo. ¿Cuáles serían los términos de nuestra nueva relación?

Ves como Scorpius comienza a guardar sus cosas y no puedes evitar sonreír como un idiota. Se hace el indiferente, pero notas que intenta ocultar una sonrisa.

— Exclusividad, primero. Y al menos dos fines de semana al mes tenemos que ir juntos a Hogsmeade, no me importa que a Albus y Rose les moleste.

— Uno de esos fines de semana ellos van a venir con nosotros.

— Bien, pero cuando en las vacaciones vengas a mi casa, la mitad de las noches tienes que dormir conmigo.

— De acuerdo. ¿Vamos?

Scorpius se para y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Obviamente lo sigues, sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacías.

— Claro, ¿a dónde?

Él te mira como si fueras idiota y no entendieras nada de la vida.

— James, — _James_ , tu nombre. Suena muy bien dicho por él. Oh, mierda, ya eres un cursi. — hace como una semana que no nos acostamos.

Oh.

Y mientras se dirigen al cuarto de baño abandonado, no puedes evitar pensar que te _fascina_ Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
